Swat4-Bullet
JHP vs. FMJ JHP Jacketed Hollow Point ammunition(short for JHP) is characterized by its hollow tip, which initiates uniform expansion of the bullet tip to the depth of the hollow point. This expansion causes severe internal damage to the target with less penetration. JHP ammo is best used against unarmored targets since it causes maximum damage with less chance of complete target penetration, which could hit and injure unwanted targets. File:.223_JHP.jpg|.223 JHP File:.45_JHP.jpg|.45 JHP File:9mm_JHP.jpg|9mm JHP FMJ Full Metal Jacket ammunition(short for FMJ) is a lead core surrounded by a strong metal jacket. This ammunition is designed for high penetration. It is best used against armored targets since it can penetrate the armor and still provide stopping power. File:.223_FMJ.jpg|.223 FMJ File:.45_FMJ.jpg|.45 FMJ File:9mm_FMJ.jpg|9mm FMJ The Verdict It really depends on your intentions. If shooting to kill, use JHP rounds against unarmored targets and FMJ rounds against armored targets. All JHP rounds benefit from an internal damage modifier, dealing 30 points of damage for each bullet buried in the target. If you’re only shooting to wound your target, FMJ rounds usually cause less damage and reduce the risk of incapacitation or death. But be careful—an FMJ round may also completely penetrate the target, potentially injuring or killing anyone else in its path. Take your environment and objectives into consideration before deciding which type of ammo is most appropriate. Shotgun shell 00 BUCK The 00 buck round has been a law enforcement standard issue shotgun round for many years. These rounds contain 9 buckshot pellets, all 00 gauge diameter. The pellets spread out after being fired and can inflict massive damage to unarmored targets. The rounds are less effective against armored targets because the pellets’ round shape and slow speed don’t allow for penetration. 12-GAUGE The 12-gauge specialty round is specifically designed for armor penetration. It is a fin-stabilized slug housing a steel penetrator button. Although relatively inaccurate, it allows for the shotgun to be quite effective against armored targets. BEANBAG Non-lethal shotgun shell,it load on the Less Lethal Shotgun The Verdict In all single-player missions, shotguns should be used sparingly, particularly when civilians are present. Whether loaded with buckshot or slugs, shotguns are rather inaccurate and may result in unintentional injuries or deaths. That being said, both ammo types have their pros and cons. The 00 buck rounds can have non-lethal results against unarmored targets at intermediate and long ranges, spreading the damage across the torso and limbs. The shock and trauma of multiple wounds can lead to a quick surrender. But at close range, the 00 buck round is almost always lethal unless the suspect is wearing armor. This is where slugs come in handy because they’re capable of punching through bulletproof vests with ease. A slug is comparable to a giant bullet and allows for more precise targeting. If using shotguns around armored suspects and various hostages, always go with slugs. Since almost everybody in multiplayer games is wearing some form of body armor, slugs are also the preferred load when going head-to-head with other players. Slugs inflict an enormous amount of damage against armored targets, making shotguns a great one-shot–one-kill weapon.